Colors of Law
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: [Parody of Colors of Raven] Law is captured and is split up into five different personalities using a prism. [Crack-fic]


**Colors of Law**

 **Title:** Colors of Law  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece; Slight Teen Titans Go  
 **Summary:** [Parody of Colors of Raven] Law is captured and is split up into five different personalities using a prism. [Crack-fic]  
 **Warnings:** OOCness; Crack-fic; Parody

* * *

Law was tied to a chair. Doflamingo and Vergo stood in front of him, the former holding a prism. "Law, we found this mysterious prism and since you betrayed us, we'll use you to test it!" Doflamingo threw the prism at Law.

Law glared as the prism hit his forehead before falling to his lap. "Was that supposed to do something?"

"It's glowing now," Vergo pointed out.

"Wow, that is so scary," Law said in a bored tone.

That's when Law was sucked into the prism. The prism then rolled off the chair, smashing into five pieces on the floor. The pieces glowed and five Laws, each wearing a different colored attire, stood there. The five colors were purple, red, grey, pink, and orange.

"It looks like we have five Law's now," Doflamingo told Vergo.

"I hate bread!" Red imbued his fist with Armament Haki and punched Vergo in the face, sending him flying to the wall. "And I hate Vergo!" There was a sandwich sticking to Vergo's face.

Vergo recovered immediately from the hit, covering his staff with Haki. "It's Vergo-san!" He charged towards Red.

"V-Vergo-s-s-san is scary," Grey whimpered, hiding behind Orange.

"Dude," Orange said. "Worrying and fear takes, like, so much effort,"

"Everything should be happy and fun!" Pink cheered.

Purple walked over to Doflamingo. "Hey there handsome," He leaned up and kissed Doflamingo's cheek. "Let's go somewhere private, maybe you can show me the king's quarters?"

Doflamingo's grin widened. "Oh?"

XXX

Orange was in the palace's living room, munching on some snacks. Buffalo, Baby 5, and Machvise stared at him. "Law, didn't Young Master and Vergo-san tie you up?"

"Yep," Orange tossed some chips into his mouth. "He split the original Law up into five personalities," He noticed that the chip bag was now empty. "Baby 5, I need you to get me some more chips,"

"Y-You need me?" Baby 5 rushed off to get the chips.

"I take it that you're the lazy one?" Machvise asked.

"I prefer to be called the chilled one," Orange yawned. "Red is fighting Vergo,"

Vergo appeared out of nowhere and hit Orange on the head. "It's Vergo-san!" He then left to continue his fight with Red.

"Too much effort to add san at the end," Orange shrugged. "Pink is playing with the toys in town. Purple is making out with Doflamingo," Loud moans were heard. "Probably doing more than that. I have no idea where Grey is,"

"I-Is Vergo-san gone?" Grey popped out from behind the couch.

"Oh there you are," Orange used Tact to bring some mochi into his mouth. "Vergo is gone,"

Vergo appeared yet again and hit Orange once more. "It's Vergo-san!" He then left again.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Buffalo asked.

"H-He's too lazy to feel pain," Grey stuttered. "He says that feeling pain is a lot of work,"

XXX

"Is it me or are there five Law's at the table?" Gladius asked.

"We see them too-zamasu," Jora replied.

"Why is Purple Law sitting on Young Master's lap?" Dellinger questioned.

"Those two are dating!" The happy personality informed. "Purple said that I could decorate the wedding with flowers and butterflies!"

"I HATE flowers and butterflies!" Red snapped. "But I hate Doflamingo more!" He was chained to his seat with seastone. Red attempted to throw his plate at Doflamingo, but Vergo caught it.

"Red, you gotta chillax," Orange told him. "Grey, you also gotta chillax,"

"B-But these people can kill us like they did with Cora-san!" Grey stammered. "T-They're scary!"

"How are you both part of Law's personalities?" Senor asked. "I think the only one that actually makes sense is the red one,"

"The original is like a really sad version of us," Pink responded.

"Who cares about the original?" Purple questioned. "I get this guy all to myself," He planted a kiss on Doflamingo's lips.

"W-What happened to Mugiwara-ya?" Grey queried. "They're still at Punk Hazard,"

"They're dead," Vergo informed. "The poisonous gas turned them to stone,"

"I hate Mugiwara-ya!" Red yelled. "He's so annoying! Purple, stop kissing Doflamingo!"

"But he's _mine_ ," Purple whined. "Get your own. Go make out with Vergo-chan,"

"I hate Vergo!"

Vergo whacked Red on the head. "It's Vergo-san!"

"Purple Law used chan," Buffalo pointed out.

"Doffy likes Purple Law," Vergo responded. "He's an exception,"

"What about me?" Pink stared at Doflamingo with wide, glassy eyes. "You don't like me?"

"I like you as my brother-in-law," Doflamingo patted Pink's head.

"You two should get married!" Pink suggested. "You guys are a great couple!"

"That's a great idea!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!"

XXX

"You are now husband and husband," Doflamingo and Purple kissed in front of the entire kingdom. The people of Dressrosa cheered, happy for their king to have found a "queen." There were games and lots of food and beverages for all ages. Even the toys participated.

The Heart Pirates arrived on Dressrosa, their captain's vivre card having had acted weird. "Captain!" They called.

"Penguin! Shachi! Untie me!" Red demanded. "I'm gonna kill everyone here!"

"Captains?" The Heart Pirates stared at the five personalities.

"Hi guys!" Pink greeted. "Come join in on the festivities!"

"WE LOVE THE NEW CAPTAINS!"

"I ORDER YOU ALL TO UNTIE ME!"

"Except that one…"

XXX

Doflamingo had trapped Red inside one of the prism fragments. "Now he won't bother us anymore,"

"Yay!" Pink cheered before seeing the other crystals. "Ooh…shiny!" He accidentally launched them into the air.

Somehow, they ended up hitting the four remaining Law's. The prism came together and the original Law appeared, a horrified expression on his face. "Please tell me that was all a dream,"

His crew stayed silent.

"Please tell me I did not marry Doflamingo,"

His crew stayed silent.

"Please tell me I did not do…things…with Doflamingo,"

His crew stayed silent.

Law drew Kikoku and held the blade to Doflamingo. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"You enjoyed it," Doflamingo chuckled, throwing the prism at him once more.

"I HATE DOFLAMINGO!" Red charged towards him. He and Vergo then began another fight.

Purple continued to plant kisses on Doflamingo's face, neck, and chest. "Let's go back to your quarters, Doffy,"

XXX

"AHHH!" Law screamed, regaining conscious. He realized that it was all a dream and that he was still in the cage in Punk Hazard. "Oh thank goodness…It was just a nightmare…"

"Torao-kun, what's wrong?" Robin asked.

"A very terrifying nightmare that would be worse than death," Law shuddered.

"Hey Law," Doflamingo entered the lab. "Vergo and I found this prism and since you betrayed us, you're going to test it out for us,"

"AHHH!"

* * *

 **Yes, I know the mysterious prism is supposed to split you up into your core personalities, but I decided to leave it to the same types as Raven's personalities.**


End file.
